derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Joanna Lightheart
Joanna is geboren in Evergreen. Haar menselijke ouders stierven kort na haar geboorte. Maar omdat Evergreen een klein jagersdorpje is waar iedereen elkaar kent en kinderen gezamelijk oprgroeien heeft dit geen grote impact op haar nagelaten. Bij de elven leerde ze de bossen kennen en groeide haar lust tot avontuur. Bij de elven is zo opgeleid tot huntress, deze vechten aan de frontlinie in het geval van invasie in Luruar. Ze maakt snel vrienden en is een beetje happy-go-lucky. Dit brengt haar echter ook snel in de problemen bij de elfen ouderlingen. Joanna bezit een paard genaamd Joshua. Mijn eerste avontuur Toen Joanna besloot naar een nabijgelegen dorp af te reizen, nam ze per ongeluk het verkeerde schip. Hopeloos verdwaald probeerde ze de weg terug naar evergreen te vinden. Melody bemoeit zich er weer eens mee Melody wist niet wat ze hoorde, een meisje zo stom dat ze de verkeerde boot nam, uit medelijden besloot ze om Joanna te helpen. Met haar kennis van de mensen regelde Melody heel gemakkelijk een kamer voor Joanna om te logeren, zodat zij de volgende dag weer vroeg op weg kon. Helaas versliep Joanna zich en moest ze langer blijven, voor Melody was dit een klein probleem, zij betaalde immer de kosten voor Joanna, ze besloot om haar een anonieme brief te schrijven met informatie over een kortere route naar Evergreen, dit zou Joanna mooi helpen... als deze route ook echt bestond. Na vele irritaties van Joanna besloot Melody maar mee te gaan naar Evergreen, met haar vertrouwde luit natuurlijk Lucas & Joanna Na Joanna in het gevecht bezig te hebben gezien is zijn beeld over haar toch wel veranderd, ze mag dan misschien niet briljant zijn, maar wat kan die vechten! Nadat we iedereen in veiligheid hebben gebracht heb ik haar benaderd met de vraag of ze misschien interesse had om een avonturiersgroep te beginnen. Relaties met andere karakters * Denkt dat Evalynn Soemer een medmage is. * Denkt dat Lucas wel een uitdagendere quarry dan goblins uit had kunnen kiezen. Orcs.. Of Gnolls. Trollen misschien? * Denkt dat Melody echt een richtingsgevoel van niks heeft. Anders hadden we Evergreen al wel gevonden. Karaktereigenschappen * Joanna kun je altijd wakker maken voor een gevecht. goed weer, slecht weer, midden in de nacht, maakt haar niets uit. * In combat valt ze vaak terug op het elfs. Ze vergeet dan dat ze ook common kan praten en vloekt er lustig op los in het elfs. * Joanna heeft het geheugen van een zeef ** Dit heeft er onder andere voor gezorgd dat ze haar geboortedorp "kwijt" is geraakt. ** In combat schijnt ze hier een stuk minder last van te hebben. Krijgersgeest, zullen we maar zeggen ** Ze is niet achterlijk * Joanna kan niet lezen, niet schrijven en nauwelijks rekenen. Ze vocht liever met andere kinderen dan in de schoolbanken te zitten en de elfen wisten niet hoe snel ze haar bij de huntresses moesten "dumpen". ** Daar was ze prima op haar plek en heeft ze erg snel geleerd ** Nogmaals, ze is niet achterlijk * In combat zal ze niet rusten tot haar doel of het doel van haar vrienden bereikt is. ** Dit moet in haar ogen wel ergens op slaan. Vraag haar niet van een klif af te springen (tenzij het gevecht plaatsvind onder aan die klif) * Joanna spaart wapens, maar mocht van Melody haar verzameling niet meenemen. Deze staat dus nog in het hutje wat ze gehuurd hebben voor Joanna. * Joanne is vegetarisch omdat praktisch heel Evergreen dat ook is. Er werd wel gejaagd in het dorp (voor export en lederwerken) Categorie:Player Characters